It's Not Blood That Binds
by ThePenIsMighty
Summary: One Shots about our NCIS team as a family based on various quotes.
1. More Than A Father

A/N: I know this is pretty sappy, but I love it. I've decided to do those one-shot things so I hope I'm doing this right. I also know it is way too early for father's day, but it fits the quote.

_Quote: Any man can be a father but it takes someone special to be a dad.- Anne Geddes_

LINE BREAK

The heat at the Naval Yard had Ziva wishing that work attire could consist of just her bathing suit. She smiled when she thought of the reaction her male co-workers would have if that were true. Especially Tony. She exited the elevator to find Tony and McGee sulking.

"What is going on sourcats?" Ziva asked, throwing her bag behind her desk.

"Sourpuss." Tony corrected, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Father's day." McGee added.

"It's in a week." Tony said.

Ziva nodded, not sure what the problem was. Though Father's day was not celebrated as much in Israel, she had heard of it and thought it was a happy occasion.

"So why are you upset?" she asked, going to stand in between their desks.

"We can never find the right card." McGee sighed.

"I used to just pick whatever I could find." Tony said, "But now that my dad and I have sort of…"

"Fixed some things, it's hard to find the right card." McGee finished, having begun mending things with his own father.

Ziva had to smile. Whether they liked it or not, Tony and McGee were best friends, almost brothers. They didn't know how many times they finished each other's sentences lately.

"Why do you not just call them?" Ziva asked.

She almost laughed at the horrified expressions on their faces. Almost. Her relationship with her father was better, but far from where it should be.

"Ziva!"

Ziva turned to see Abby thundering towards her. After enduring an Abby hug, the excited pig-tailed girl waved a card in Ziva's face.

"Sign this!"

"Is it someone's birthday?" Ziva asked, grasping the card.

Now that the card wasn't flying at warp speed, Ziva got a good look at what was on the front.

"Happy Father's Day." Ziva read, and then looked up confused, "Abby, I thought your father died."

She could have head slapped herself for causing the sadness that flashed in Abby's eyes.

"No, this is for Gibbs." Abby said, then turned to the boys, "Timmy! You and Tony need to sign it too."

"Um, what?" Tony said.

"A father's day card for…Gibbs?" McGee said in the same tone.

Ziva gave Abby an unsure smile.

Abby frustratingly put her hands on her hips.

"You guys are telling me that our fearless leader has _never_ acted as a father towards any of you?"

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. McGee nodded reluctantly. Ziva went and sat on the edge of Tony's desk and nodded also.

"You are right Abby, he has." Ziva said quietly.

Gibbs was the man who took her under his wing. She saved his life and killed her own brother, not only because her brother was a killer, but because she knew what kind of man he was and she wanted to be a part of that. He held her the day she finally cried for Ari. He looked after her. He protected her without making her feel like she could not protect herself. He saved her life many times. He made her feel like… well he made her feel a love that she had never received from her own father. She did love her father, but Gibbs owned more of her heart in that area.

"Tony, may I borrow a pen?"

Tony looked at her in surprise but handed her a pen. Ziva wrote a quick note and signed her name. She handed the card back to Abby.

"What about you Timmy?" Abby asked, holding the card out to him.

Tim looked a little uncomfortable but took the card. Sure, he thought of Gibbs like a father figure, Gibbs' personality nearly mirrored his own fathers'. But Gibbs was amazingly caring compared to the latter. Tim silently scoffed at what Gibb's reaction would be to being labeled 'caring'. But Tim had to admit it. He wouldn't be the agent he was today without Gibbs. And he reluctantly admitted to himself that he wouldn't be the man he was today either. When he first met Gibbs he was terrified of him. But now that he thought about it, Gibbs had always told him when he thought he had done something well. Tim smiled and took a pen from his pencil cup and also wrote a quick note before signing his name.

"Here you go Abby." he said, handing the card back and smiled at Ziva.

"Tony?"

"Give it here." Tony grumbled, but he was smiling.

Tony couldn't count the amount of times 'dad' almost slipped of his tongue when addressing Gibbs. The minute he got to know Gibbs in his Baltimore precinct he knew that Gibbs was stand-off-ish for a reason, a scarred man. But Tony knew him first and from that first head-slap he knew, hidden inside Gibbs was an affectionate man. Tony would never point it out; he had his own demons and knew all about pride and suppressing painful things. Gibbs didn't ask and he returned the favor. Gibbs became his boss, friend, and then equal. And somewhere along the way, a son. The best day of his life was the day that Gibbs told him he was proud of him. Yes, he loved his father and things were getting better between them, and Gibbs had a hand in the reconstruction. But Tony knew he would always be closer to Gibbs. Gibbs saved his life numerous times, comforted him in his own Gibbs-like way. Gibbs shaped his life. Tony laughed. He could be deep if he wanted too. Tony scribbled a note as well and signed the card.

Abby took the card from him with a giggle.

"Gear up!"

The four visibly jumped when Gibbs strode into the bullpen.

"Let's go!"

Abby watched her three musketeers and Gibbs rush towards the elevator. She went and sat in Tony's seat and pondered about what she should write on the card. Gibbs was someone she absolutely adored. She remembered how startled he was when he first met her. She had heard all about him and embraced him in a hug the day she met him. It took a while, but eventually he hugged her back. The rest was history. She loved Gibbs, like a father and she knew he loved her as a daughter. She missed her own father terribly and knew that he and Gibbs would have been the best of friends. Abby was terribly spoiled by Gibbs and she knew it. She wished Kelly were here to experience the fatherly Gibbs she knew.

Abby suddenly knew what she wanted to write. After doing so, she signed her name and tucked the card into the envelope. She sighed happily before heading back to her lab.

_One Week Later_

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen with his sixth coffee. He had promised Abby he would go home an hour ago. She didn't say when. He wasn't scared of her, but she was a force to be reckoned with when she got upset. He sat down at his desk and spotted a red envelope leaning against his computer. He put on his glasses and picked up the envelope.

"Dad." he read on the front, slightly confused.

He carefully opened the envelope and extracted a card.

"Happy Father's day."

Gibbs took in a sharp breath, a lump forming in his throat. He took a swig of coffee in an attempt to get rid of it. He carefully opened the card. There was a simple phrase printed on the right side of the card.

_Any Man Can Be A Father,_

_But It Takes Someone Special To Be_

_A Dad_

To the left he saw that his team had written a few things. Ziva's delicate scroll was at the top.

_Happy Father's day Gibbs. Thank you for all you have to done for me. Ziver._

He smiled at her use of the nickname he had given her. Tim's note was next.

_As awkward as it is to say this, thank you for making me who I am today. Happy Father's day Gibbs. McGee_

Ever so eloquent, that Tim. Gibbs made a pact to himself that he would find more nice things to day about and to Tim. Tony's chicken scratch followed.

_Hey Boss, thanks for putting up with me. Thanks for being proud of me. Happy Father's day. Tony_

Gibbs was clearing his throat like crazy. One of the agents around him was offering him a cough drop. He shrugged the poor guy away rather harshly. He looked to see Abby's cutesy handwriting next.

_You probably know this was my idea, and I'm glad I did this. We all love you and wanted you to know that. You have been our friend, our advocate, our hero. We know you miss Kelly dreadfully. We can never replace her, but I'm sure there is room for us in your heart. Hugs and Kisses. Abby_

Gibbs wiped his eyes. After all he had been through, all he had done, somehow he was _this _lucky.

"I knew you wouldn't go home."

Gibbs looked up to see Abby standing there with her hands on her hips with a smile. He stood and held out his arms. She engulfed him in one of her massive hugs. Gibbs kissed the top her head.

"Thank you." he said.

Abby laughed as she stepped away.

"Do you want to join us for a late dinner at Denny's?" she asked.

"Us?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's father's day Gibbs." she said, "We want to be with our dad."

Gibbs returned to clearing his throat as he shut off his desk lamp. He offered his arm and they strolled out of the building.

Best Father's day ever.


	2. Lord Help the Mister

A/N: Please read and review!

LINE BREAK

_Quote:_ _Lord help the mister that comes between me  
>and my sister ...~Irving Berlin<em>

LINE BREAK

Tony was sulking. Like a child. And he knew it. But he couldn't help it. Abby had canceled _again_ on their Tony-Abby date. It was something they had started years ago. Once or twice a month, if they didn't have a case, they would go out and do something. Watch a movie, go to a bar, go bowling, etc. It was just something to get what they saw and did for a living out of their system. They had a special bond that came from being the first on 'team Gibbs'. And they were awesome. That helped.

"Abby!" Tony whined, leaning on her computer desk.

"Tony!" Abby whined in return, shooing him away, "I told you! He's only in town for this weekend."

Tony sighed. Abby had been seeing a national guardsman named Cory. He was a great guy and all, but he only came into DC when he had leave time from his base in Minnesota. Cory and Abby had been together for several months now.

"Please Abby! I got you tickets to that new death metal band you like!"

He was begging now. Not good.

"As tempting as that offer is Tony," Abby said with a smile, "I haven't seen my boyfriend in two and a half weeks."

He let out an annoyed sigh. Abby laughed and hugged him.

"Maybe next weekend."

Tony grumbled in agreement. He grabbed the evidence Gibbs wanted and headed to the elevator.

When he got upstairs he saw the Cory headed his way.

"You're here early." Tony said, unable to avoid the malice in his tone.

Cory looked at him in surprise, not sure what he had done to incur the agent's wrath.

"Yeah, my Sargent let me head out here early." Cory said carefully, "Is she in her lab?"

"Yeah." Tony responded sullenly, roughly brushing past the young soldier, "Waiting for _you_."

Cory stared in confusion at Tony's retreating figure.

LINE BREAK

"Abby."

Abby turned and squealed.

"Cory!" she yelled, running to hug him.

She saw the look on his face. He was so handsome. Tall, blond haired and blue eyed. He was clean-cut which was a surprise to everyone and even to herself. Usually she went for the tattooed look. But he was sweet, kind and loved all the bands she did. And Gibbs liked him. That was what really mattered.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pulling him to the chair next to her.

"Does Tony not like me?" he asked.

"Of course he does." Abby said, narrowing her eyes, "Why wouldn't he?"

Cory shrugged. He had thought he had gained the approval of Abby's adopted family awhile back.

"Well, I just saw him upstairs and he practically bit my head off." he said.

Abby let out a laugh.

"Tony's upset that I canceled our Tony-Abby day." Abby explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cory said.

"Tony understands that I don't get to see you very much." Abby said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, "So when I have the chance, I need to take it."

"Are you sure?" Cory asked, kissing her forehead.

Abby answered with a searing kiss.

LINE BREAK

The next weekend they had a case. And the weekend after that. Finally, Friday night, Gibbs said they had a weekend free.

"Abby!" Tony said, hurrying into the lab, "Do you want to…"

He trailed off after seeing Abby kissing her boyfriend.

"Seriously!" He yelled.

"Tony!" Abby said in surprise.

"Never mind." Tony snapped, taking the stairs out.

Tony knew how he was feeling was stupid. He was just missing hanging out with his best friend.

"Hey! Tony!"

Tony turned to see Abby running towards him.

"I will make some time for us." she said.

"Don't bother."

Abby gasped. Tony was never mean to her, ever. But now her hackles were up.

"Fine then Anthony DiNozzo!" she snapped, "Go off and pout like a child!"

"I'm not pouting!" he responded lamely, "It's obvious you like him better than me."

He groaned after he registered what had come out of his mouth. God, he was a child.

"I can't believe you." Abby whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Abby…" he tried, but it was too late, she had already run off.

LINE BREAK

Tony was getting ready to down another glass of whatever the hell he had pulled out of his liquor cabinet when someone came pounding on his front door. He prepared himself for an angry Gibbs. He was sure Abby had run and told on him. He took a deep breath and opened his door.

"Gibbs…"

He was cut off by a nice uppercut blow to the chin. He staggered back from an angry Cory.

"Do you love Abby?" the tall man demanded, slamming the door behind him.

Tony regained his balance and looked at Cory in confusion.

"Answer me!" Cory yelled.

"Of course I do!" Tony yelled back, his face stinging, "She's like my little sister!"

"You have a funny way of showing it." Cory hissed dangerously.

Tony threw up his hands.

"Let's just sit down." he suggested carefully, gesturing to his couch.

Cory eyed him warily, but sat down anyway.

"What I said to Abby was wrong." Tony admitted, taking the chair across from his couch, "I know. I know."

"No shit Sherlock." Cory snapped.

Tony knew he deserved that.

"If you have a problem with me, talk to me." Cory continued, "Don't take it out on Abby."

"I don't have a problem with you." Tony said quietly.

"You have a problem with Abby?" Cory inquired.

Tony shook his head.

"I just…"

"You just what?" Cory pressed.

"She's completely forgotten about me." Tony let out, albeit painfully.

Cory snorted. Tony looked at him in surprise.

"For such a 'special agent'" Cory began, "You're pretty stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Tony said, not happy at being called stupid.

"When I first met her, all she could talk about was you." Cory said, "It was Tony this, Tony that. I thought for certain I had no chance until she told me that you were her older brother."

Tony felt his heart constrict at the title.

"She was afraid to let me meet you. She was so afraid you wouldn't approve. She would tell me all about your Tony-Abby adventures. You mean the world to her." Cory said, leaning forward, "I'm sorry I'm cutting into your time with her."

Tony couldn't help himself.

"Yeah right." he muttered.

Cory sent him an amused glare.

"Tony," he said, "are you telling me that you believe that I could force that woman away from you?"

Tony had to laugh. Like anyone could force Abby to do anything she didn't want to do.

"Well, no."

Cory just looked at him.

"I guess I should apologize to her." Tony said.

"I should hope so." Cory said, standing.

"But if you ever hurt her…" Tony warned, standing as well.

"You can knock me out." Cory confirmed.

Tony awkwardly followed Cory to his door.

"You have a mean right arm." Tony said, almost admiringly, opening the door.

Cory turned and smirked at him.

"It was my left arm."

"I'm sorry; I couldn't see anything but stars." Tony responded sarcastically.

"Make this right Tony."

Tony nodded. He thought of something as he was closing the door.

"Hey Cory!"

"Yeah?" the man turned to him.

"Thanks."

Cory shrugged.

"I plan on being around Abby for a long time." he said with a grin, "I think it's only normal to clash with her older brother."

LINE BREAK

Tony headed down to Abby's lab nervously. He entered and exited the elevator several times.

"Tony! Just get in here!"

He jumped at Abby's voice. He walked in slowly. He opened his mouth to begin his apology monologue when he was engulfed in a classic Abby hug.

"I already forgive you."

He squeezed back appreciatively. He had the best little sister in the world.


End file.
